


Every morning will be good with you

by JustMeWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Sexual Content, Professional Volley, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: She bathes in the sigh of her boyfriend in the morning light. He’s rambling more than talking, moving his hands as he tells a story she isn’t listening to. She’s looking at him, instead, and she can’t help but feel grateful for what they have.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Every morning will be good with you

**Author's Note:**

> CW : mentions of coming out going well, wedding, being closeted on purpose
> 
> Hey look another impulsive thing- I wanted to draw something soft, went with a trans girl Tobio and started wanting to actually write it so. I did.

She bathes in the sigh of her boyfriend, sunset hair and amber eyes in the morning light. He’s talking, rambling more than anything. He lays on their bed, eyes on the ceiling and hands moving around as he tells a story. The window is open, and she can feel her hair repeatedly caressing her cheeks in the breeze. It’s a little long now, enough for hairpins. 

He bought them for her when she told him, years ago. It wasn’t necessary at the time of course, and she felt more embarrassed than anything- but it was his way of supporting her, and it had warmed her chest. 

They weren’t together at the time. She knew about her crush on him, of course, but things like opening up and talking and being comfortable around others were still hard (they still are, sometimes. He’s always here to take her away when it gets too much). Telling him was the most terrifying experience she had. 

She had lost people she considered friends for less, and things like  _ hey, I’ve actually been a girl all along _ don’t go smoothly with everyone. Shouyou isn’t everyone though, and it only took a couples of questions for him to get it. 

She’s grateful for him this morning. She’s grateful for their years together, for this apartment and for volleyball training everyday. She’s grateful for the uniforms in the back of their dresser and hanging on the bedroom door. She’s grateful for the way he looks at her, for breakfasts on the couch and picnic dates in the park. 

He hasn’t stopped talking. They don’t have to get up yet, and this morning the road under their window is surprisingly slow and quiet. They have time, for once. 

He turns to her and smiles, and she returns it. He’s beautiful. He tells her she is too, when they look in the mirror and there’s a skirt caressing her knees. He tells her when she’s sweaty from training, when her hair is greasy and she’s in pyjamas, and he tells her every time she dresses. It makes her blush and she says  _ Stop it, dumbass _ but she doesn’t mean it and he knows it. 

She wonders if they’ll get married one day. It’s not that they need to, but she knows Shouyou would find it romantic, and she’s been finding herself slowing down in front of the wedding dresses lately. He wonders if she’d feel comfortable in it, and how people would react- most of them don’t know, because she plays on the men’s team and she doesn’t mind  _ he _ and  _ him _ so much anymore. Not when she knows there’s Shouyou to see her as she is. 

She wants her hair to grow more, so she can tie it up and put her mother’s hairpin in it. Maybe she can let her sister do her hair, actually. 

Shouyou isn’t talking anymore. He’s just looking at her, silently, with a small smile on his lips. 

« What ? »

« Nothing. »

« Dont say « nothing », dumbass. Tell me. »

« I love you. »

It’s nothing new. Not with how long they’ve been feeling it, not with the way Shouyou can’t keep his feelings to himself. It’s still a little harder for her, but everytime she hears it it gets easier. 

« I know. »

« Hey ! That’s not what you’re supposed to say ! »

« Oh ? It isn’t ? »

She teases him with a grin and he pushes her lightly. 

« Say it ! »

« Say what ? »

« Say that you love me ! »

« Why would I, if you know it already ? »

She knows he loves her in the same way he knows she loves him. It’s obvious now, in every gesture and every look. Every « once more ! » on the court and every argument in their apartment is filled with it, and sometimes it surprise her how other people don’t just know by looking at them. 

« Come on, To’, tell me. »

« Mmm. Okay. »

He looks at her with a giddy smile that disappears when she doesn’t say anything. He moans a « come on ! » and rolls on the bed until he’s crushing her. She yells and tries to shove him off, and they battle on the bed like they did when they were sixteen.

She takes him by the waist and brings him closer. She’s taller still, and she takes his surprise as an opportunity to whisper in his hear. 

« I love you, Shouyou. »

He stops resisting, goes limp in her arms. He sighs in contentment before trying to crush her in a hug. 

« Hey ! I can’t breath ! » 

« If you’re still talking, it means you can ! Which means I’m not squeezing you hard enough ! »

Their alarm will sound in a few minutes, and they’ll reluctantly get up from the bed. They’ll leave it like this, with the sheets half on the floor and the pillows at the foot of the mattress. They’ll bicker over breakfast and hold hands on their walk, and practice until the sun sets low. Then, they’ll go back home and climb in their bed and cuddle, silently. They’ll fall asleep like that and wake up differently, and they’ll do it all over again in the morning. Because it’s just the way they are. 


End file.
